


GaiLee: Domestic Life drabbles

by Slush



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slush/pseuds/Slush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of domestic scenarios that evolved from some of my GaiLee headcanon prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GaiLee: Domestic Life drabbles

\--- 

When Gai goes to take a shower, or pops out to the shops to buy groceries, Lee cleans up all the dirty dishes left in the sink and washes down the worktops. “You don’t need to do that, Lee,” Gai says when he returns, pulling Lee into a one-armed hug, but still Lee always does. He likes to feel he’s helping out around the house (and Gai can have a tendency to let things get a bit messy). 

\---

Lee never found much time to watch films before he moved in with his sensei, so Gai took it upon himself to introduce Lee to all of his favourite martial arts films. At all of his favourite scenes, he watches Lee’s face for his reactions, and enjoys watching his student’s eyes light up with excitement. 

\--- 

Lee never likes to complain about anything in Gai’s apartment – even though they technically share it now, Lee still feels indebted to the older man for letting him move in, and would hate to seem ungrateful. It doesn’t take Gai long to notice when something’s not right with Lee, though, and he’ll straight away fix anything that’s making Lee uncomfortable, even when Gai would quite easily be able to put up with it on his own. 

\--- 

When Lee turns over in his sleep, he pulls the blankets in tightly towards his chest, pulling them off Gai. Gai will stir in his sleep, but instead of tugging them back towards him, he will subconsciously take the opportunity to cuddle up closer to Lee’s warm body and wrap an arm around him. 

\--- 

Lee loves watching his sensei sleep, and thinks it’s adorable when he starts snoring, but sometimes it’ll be so loud that it keeps him awake at night. “Sensei…” he’ll mutter, and lightly shake Gai’s upper arm in attempt to rouse him from his snoring. Lee has perfected the right amount of contact required for it to register with Gai, but without waking him up completely. Gai will stop snoring, and Lee will smile to himself and snuggle up to his sensei’s chest as he drifts back into sleep. 

\--- 

Before Lee moved in, Gai didn’t have many guests to his apartment other than his eternal rival, who was well used to Gai’s living habits by now. When Lee first moved in, Gai made a conscious effort to keep the place more tidy; putting books away when he was done reading them, keeping his weights in one corner of the room rather than leaving them strewn about the place. But after a few months, when Gai became more accustomed to having the younger ninja around his apartment, he began to relax back into his habits and forget to tidy the place after him. Lee doesn’t mind – he thinks it’s endearing, and a sign that his sensei is comfortable around him. 

\--- 

Gai makes sure never to forget the important dates, like Lee’s birthday, but at times Lee will have to remind him of the upcoming anniversaries that they share together. Lee likes to keep track of how long things have been the way they are – the dates he has committed to memory include the day he was appointed to Team Gai, the day he was promoted to Chunin, the day he and Gai confessed their feelings for one another; the day they moved in together. Gai, on the other hand, is extremely future-orientated: he rarely looks back on his life, and as such has trouble remembering specific dates. 

\--- 

Lee has always been a hopeless cook. He likes to try: it just so happens that most of the time, he ends up trying too hard, and burns whatever ingredients he is using to ashes. Despite this, Gai always insists on trying whatever concoction Lee has miserably failed to produce, and he even believes himself when he tells Lee how “truly excellent” it tastes. It’s probably largely down to the fact that the two will practically eat anything – it just helps when Gai is cooking and there is no subsequent risk of food poisoning. 

\--- 

Despite them living together, they both find the student-teacher dynamics to still be in place to some extent. Whilst this makes for some interesting love-making sessions, it means that once in a while, Lee’s stubbornness clashes with Gai’s authority as his sensei – usually due to Lee pushing himself too hard, or being overly reckless in a mission. Gai will be stern and Lee will get defensive, but not after long they give into each other, which is often characterised by long embraces and heartfelt apologies (followed by taking their confrontation to the bedroom). 

\--- 

To Lee, Gai will always be his sensei, and Lee makes this clear for all to see by failing to drop the honorific suffix whenever he speaks his mentor’s name. Even when making love, Gai notes, the word “sensei” is never far from Lee’s lips as the older man drives him into the bed. Initially, Gai worried how that would work the first time they took to the bedroom together; but after hearing the word “sensei” escape Lee’s mouth breathlessly for the first time, Gai’s darker side would take over and the mere utterance of the title would send hot, static impulses directly to Gai’s cock. 

Lee likes it when Gai calls him “my boy”. It’s a simple, unassuming nickname that Lee knows Gai doesn’t reserve solely for him; but even so, the implications behind the phrase, and the subtle emphasis on the word “my”, fills Lee’s stomach with butterflies. 

\--- 

During the fiery years of his youth as a hardworking genin, Gai discovered swearing as a way to alleviate the pain and pent-up stresses that came with long nights training to surpass the elite super-genius Kakashi. Every so often, the words “damn it,” or “shit,” or “motherfucker” might slip out of his mouth, particularly during sparring sessions with his silver-haired rival. After being assigned a group of genin to mentor, Gai had decided to give up his habit of cussing – it’s not like it ever got out of hand, but it wasn’t particularly in-line with the ‘youthful lifestyle’ he was trying to convey to his students. 

After a couple of years as a jonin-sensei, the cuss words began to creep back into Gai’s vocabulary, but he was relieved to find that none of his students ever called him out for his potentially ‘hypocritical’ behaviour. After all, swearing is a rite of passage for kids in the springtime of their youth, right? 

Despite this observation, the only time that Gai ever hears Lee cuss is when he is buried deep inside him. It’s a side of Lee that no one beside Gai gets to see, and he can’t help but feel proud because of this. 

\--- 

When Gai is on a mission, Lee will throw himself into anything and everything that comes his way in attempt to keep busy. He will double up the training, waking up even earlier in Gai’s absence, as he hates the sight of an empty bed. He is fuelled by determination, and the promises he makes to himself that he will become stronger by the time Gai returns. 

Gai, on the other hand, seems to behave no different from his normal self. He has known a time before Lee came into his life; a time when he must be self-driven and self-sufficient to make it through on his own, and he falls back into this system of thought when Lee is not around. What others don’t see is that he tries his hardest to ignore the gaping emptiness left by Lee’s absence, as he knows letting himself feel that vulnerability is absolutely unbecoming as a sensei. He tells himself he must work through this in the future to prevent himself from being so emotionally reliant on his student – he should be Lee’s solid foundation, not the other way around. But when Lee throws himself into his arms when he returns from a mission, nuzzling his face into the older man’s neck and telling him how much he missed him, Gai simply holds him tighter as he realises it’s far too late to go back now.


End file.
